1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a layout displaying apparatus for use in a word processor and, more particularly, to a layout displaying apparatus which is used to display the layout of document data on a display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, English language word processors, for example, have been provided with displays having a plurality of display lines and a number of functions for facilitating a process for inputting document data and a process for editing the same. In particular, a word processor having a layout display function for converting a train of characters representative of document data into a train of dots or a linear pattern to display the same for each page on a display has been recently put into practical use.
Where it is desired to provide the layout of document data on the display by making use of the layout display function, a desired document is normally displayed on the display and then a "layout" key is operated. Consequently, the document data is deleted from the display, one rectangular layout display region representative of a printing region on the display based on pre-inputted format information related to a printing format is displayed, and the layout of document data corresponding to one page with a cursor displayed thereon within this rectangular layout display region is displayed. At this time, a "next-page" key or a "previous-page" key is operated to display the layout of document data at the next page or the layout of document data at the previous page, respectively, for each page on the display.
As described above, in the word processor of such a type that the layout of the document data corresponding to one page is displayed in one layout display region, problems arise in that the manner of printing effected by a double column printing process, or column-stepped printing process, for printing document data at the first page on the left half of a printing sheet and printing document data at the second page, which is adjacent to the former document data, on the right half of the printing sheet, for example, cannot be simultaneously viewed in the form of the layout display.